Pure Souls of Elegant Chaos
by Silver-Altia
Summary: Three friends who go on many adventures go to camp Half-Blood knowing that their demigods. Join these friends on an epic adventure.*I suck at summary's,first story please read*


Silver's P.O.V

"Haley, Silver get up for school, foods on the counter try not to be late...i'm leaving"! I hear from downstairs probably are dad-but hey, that's just me ...for all you know it could be a serial killer that is a gentlemen eating out cereal in a toaster.I slowly get up and look over at the other bed with a mess of a tumbled dark grey and midnight blue comforter with a short blonde haired girl that looked like it had a rat-nest look to it... and Haley was in the middle of the giant heap with her mouth slightly open and her arms hugging the pillow. Still sleeping peacefully, not disturbed by the sudden and noisy yelling for us to get up, so I had two options: wake her up by lightly shaking her to get up in a soft and gentle tone like voice, or my way where I grab a pillow filled with hard- back covered books and shout out"STRANGER GET THE HELL UP OR BE LATE"! ( which one did you think I will choose?) If you thought I would do the second option you were right, so all those lucky winners out there get ( insert drum role please) NOTHING! I slowly crept out of my bed, away from my warm and fluffy silverish-blue blanket, reached under and grabbed my special pillow I like to call Paul, trudged over to Haley's bed. I ever so slowly lifted Paul the pillow into the air and smacked Haley straight in the face with a loud thump after the blow. she instantly launches out of her bed, putting her hand up to her cheek which was now a bright crimson red and stares at me with a full out death-glare with her stormy grey eyes and shrieks, " what in the name of TURNIPS was that for". ( don't ask about the turnips part long story) I ignored her screaming at me for an explanation and why it was necessary for me to hit in the face. I swung open are cheery-brown colored door and went down the stairs and loudly yelled so she could hear me over her screaming "Hurry up dad made us breakfast ... and I don't want to be late so the retarded teachers have a reason to screech at us"! I forgot to tell you, my mom died while giving birth to me and I never knew my parents and I was adopted by Haley's dad, but I still keep my last name in memory of her. I looked in are modern type kitchen to see what kind of things are dad left us to eat. I see two plates of sunny side up eggs, toast that was a little burnt on the edges and sides, and two large glasses of chocolate milk.( I love chocolate milk)I looked up to see Haley walk down the stairs while I hear her grumble under her breathe about why I smacked her in the face, or was it i'm going to take that pillow, rip to shreds and watch it burn while I dance on its ashes...or something between those lines. "To go to school my young Jedi, we must eat" I try to say in my best Yoda voice, but failed miserably. Haley laughed at how big of a fail I was, but hey at least I tried. I put on my favorite white backpack with silver swirls and walk out the door with Haley following my lead. After a few minutes of all oh so beautiful comfortable silence I hear my name being called "Silver"!...I turn my head to the voice that was shouting my name and look to see my HOLY MOTHER OF ALL SQUIRRELS! Was my best friend Kenzie Ravenwood. Kenzie jogs up to us and I give her my best greeting. " Sup gurl where are meh Cheetos's'?! "What"? Kenzie asked with a confused grin on her face. " Oh you mean those Cheetos's I got them right here". She says, reaching into her sea green bag and gets out a bag of my cheesy Cheetos's and throws them at me...Guess where they hit meh...In the fricking face! "Payback sucks doesn't it", Haley says to me trying to surpass a laugh. " Oh yeah two can play this game" I say all sassy like snapping my finger's making a "Z". I look around and pick up two rocks and flung them at the back of Haley's and Kenzie's heads, hearing a faint thumping noise. "What the hell Silver? Where did you get those rocks". They both say screaming at me while holding the back of their heads trying to ease the pain, I bestowed upon them. I give them my best answer of the year while smirking "MAGIC BITCH! They were magic rocks that came from a magical place right there"! I say pointing at the ground. We all looked at each other and started bursting into laughter. " Come on let's get to school...I heard that there's new students starting today". Kenzie states while giggling. " Fine lets go to the wonderful place, that everyone loves called the hell hole school", I say sarcasm dripping into each word. Soon enough we see are wonderful school called Evergreen High school.( note sarcasm there) Ugh I always hated this horrid place. It's filled with slutty cheerleaders who don't know the differences between a small dog and a rat. " Wow I can't believe it".Haley says in a awed and surprised voice. "Were not late...for once". Kenzie mumbled under her breath." No we broke are perfect being late record...so close'.I say in a depressed voice falling to my knees. I slowly get up," See you guys at lunch" I grumbled walking away from them. I finally got to my awful homeroom class. The only thing about this class is that I sit alone...in the back. I hate hanging around other people that are not Kenzie or Haley, or they try to befriend me. I hate two thing: 1 I hate crowds, 2 I don't like to talk to people unless it necessary. Oh great here walks in are algebra teacher...Mr. Fox, I despise him well I despise all the teachers. " Good morning class we have a new student named Nico Di'Angelo". After I heard that I looked to see the "new guy' and see that he had black and dark brown...or are they black? He also had pale olive skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in days. Wow aren't I being observant. "Go take a seat next to Miss Altia in the back right corner". Mr. Fox says in a bored tone. Damn that teacher, why did you place him next to me...go screw yourself. The other great thing about this is all the fricking girls (*coughcough* sluts and whores * coughcough*) were glaring at me and had envious looks in their eyes. Sigh well i'm screwed the rest of the school day... joy to the world.

Kenzie's P.O.V

I watched as Silver walked away to homeroom. "I'm so lonely how will I survive without her, who will I blow up the toilets with...wait Haley's still with me yay"! Not knowing I said that out loud. " You do know you just said that out loud and how could you forget i'm right next to you and really? Blowing up the toilets?... You know what forget what I said lets just get to class". Haley said truly sounding annoyed."Sorry", I said sheepishly. "Oh and Kenzie I hoped you studied" Haley said happily. We enter the classroom and take are seats. The only problem is Haley's so far away. I have no one to talk to, it's the end of the world!It's not my fault are evil teacher Ms. Zains moved us to the opposite sides of the classroom, just because I asked for a old hag. "Okay students who will most likely fail". at this point she stopped talking and gave me a death glare."We have two new pathetic students named Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez". Ms. Zains hissed out. I cringed, Jeez I wonder who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Mr. Valdez go take a seat next to Ms. Ravenwood and Mr. Jackson go take a seat next to Ms. Rider", said Ms. Zains with her eyes glowing slightly. I'm glad she's not married. I looked up to see the guy named Leo walked over to my desk, he had curly hair and pointed ears that made him look like a elf. He was a few feet away smiling like an idiot and then he tripped , face-planted into the floor...ouch.

Haley's P.O.V

As soon as I heard my last name my head automatically snapped up and a guy was walking over to me with black hair and sea green eyes that reminded me of Kenzie's. Then I hear the class erupted into laughter as the new kid named Leo face-planted into the floor, but the funny about it was he got up like it was nothing and said " I meant to do that". That just made the class laugh even harder." Hey my names Percy, and you are"? Percy asked me giving me a friendly smile. She looks a lot like Annabeth... Chiron did say there was three powerful demigods here. Percy thought to himself. I gave him a kind and gentle smile, but still on guard apologizing him and said" Nice to meet you Percy,I'm Haley it's a pleasure to meet you".

**_TIME SKIP TO LUNCH!_**

Silver's P.O.V

Oh my god. Finally it's lunch time. I hear a burger calling my name. I get my sweet goodness and a muffin and sit down next to Kenzie and Haley. "Got any information on the new students ? Oh I know how was that pop quiz"? I say smirking ever so slightly while taking a small bite out of my hamburger. "Horrible , Ms. Zains hates my guts and I'm already failing the class". Kenzie moans, banging her head against the table. " well I know is that I did pretty good since I studied and stop banging your head against the table your going to lose brain cells like that, and the new students that are in are class are named Percy and Leo". Haley says taking a gulp of water." The new guy that sits next to me is named Nico". I said picking up my chocolate milk. 'WHAT"! Kenzie screamed lifting her head."A person is sitting next to you that is not us and you didn't kill him"!Kenzie blurted out not believing a word I said.I ignored her and started talking "Anyway Kenzie is the guy cute, this Leo person you think his cute don't you"? Sh..shut up". Kenzie stutters out with a blush creeping up her face. She picks up a piece of hamburger and chucks it at me. I fake fall back and I act like I've been shot."I don't think i'm going to make it...I see a light it's so pretty". " Before I die Haley who ate the last muffin"? I say fake coughing. " Oh Silver i'm so sorry , it was Kenzie who ate the last one". Haley says with expression and fake tears gleaming in her eyes that look like their about to fall." You know something screw the light, it can wait a few moments...Kenzie you ate the last muffin". I said with malice in my voice chasing her around the table. "No! Why did you rat me out Haley"? Kenzie screams trying to get away from me. " Because..." Haley begins, " You didn't give me half".Haley states. I stop chasing Kenzie and take a seat. " I'll get you next time Ravenwood" I say in my darkest tone that sends shivers down you spine.I see that Ms. Zains walked in. "She's a monster isn't she..right"?Kenzie asked with suspicion lacing her voice." Yes I can finally kill her"! I said excitement in my voice. " Silver not now, do it when were all alone or when it's just you". Haley whispered-screamed at me. "Damn' I sighed in defeat. " Fine but I will murder her today..just not this minute or when she tries to make the first move". I say in my sickly sweet innocent tone. " My god you sound so scary now it's not even funny". Haley says shivering at the thought of what she can do. " Well I do have my own dragon named Element". I said winking and quickly walking away. I leave the cafeteria and fell like someone is following me. It's probably out to kill me, but i'll finish her off myself I thought to myself smirking. I felt someone tug on my arm. "Miss Altia , What are you doing? Come with me" Ms. Zains said in her demonic voice trying to scare me. She pushes me into an empty classroom. Lets put on an act shall we. " what did I ever do wrong"? I say in my best innocent voice I could. " Everything you worthless Demigod after months I finally get to kill you" The monster says with eerie glowing eyes. She changes into a fury , with those awful bat-like wings, and the worst thing about it is in the light you see the veins...nasty. I yank off my necklace that change into duel blade swords that I like to call summer and winter. The monster looked shocked at first and dived at me. I quickly side-stepped out-of-the-way like it was nothing and stabbed my sword into the fluries back, and put my other sword in to the back of its head. POOF... into gold dust. At least nobody saw what I just did, then I would have to be "Pfft I didn't stab the teacher, what are you talking about"? (Throws swords out the window) RIINNNG! Sweet dinosaurs with small arms riding a giant rainbow llama/god who has hipster glasses on all the time, schools over.

Haley's P.O.V

"She's going to kill isn't she"? Kenzie question. "Yes , we will probably get kick out of school for this..anyway let's just wait for silver now" I say. I just hope she's alright I thought to myself. I feel someone tap my shoulder twice. I looked to see Silver grinning like a crazy person. "Amazing new record Silv". I say in my praising voice.' Silv"? Silver says giving me a confused look. "Sorry I always wanted thought you needed a nickname, but we never gave you one". I state. "Well when you say it like that way you make me sound like a dog...ehh I call you Hales Hey how come always had a nickname". Silv states questionably. " Because if you call me by my full name I'll slit your throat"Kenzie says. Okay at least I know why now I thought.


End file.
